Holiday Spirit
by melbelle310
Summary: What happens after Nell and Eric pass out the holiday gifts at the Toys for Tots program? Neric, rated M for a reason. Twoshot, complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Holiday Spirit**

**Summary:** What happens after Nell and Eric pass out the holiday gifts at the Toys for Tots program? Neric, rated M for mature content. Twoshot.

**Author's Note: **After the disappointing lack of Neric scenes in 5x12 Merry Evasion, I decided to rewatch 4x10 Free Ride. This story is my take on what happens later that night, when Eric catches a ride home with Nell. This is my first time writing anything of this nature, so please be honest in the reviews.

Warning: smuttiness ensues

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.

"That wasn't that bad, was it?" Nell grinned as they walked out of the building through scraps of wrapping paper and unraveled ribbons.

"Not at all. I'm starving, though," Eric admitted, a sentiment which Nell echoed. They wove through the parking lot to Nell's car. "Thanks for the lift, by the way."

"We couldn't have you getting lost, could we? Besides, I like the company," Nell applied the training she had begun for field work to keep her hands and voice steady as she unlocked the car. She and Eric had never spent this much time together outside of OPS without the rest of the team surrounding them. "Should I drop you at your apartment?" she checked. "I can swing by tomorrow so you can pick up your car."

"Sure," Eric agreed, climbing into the passenger side. They searched along the way to find a bite to eat, but every restaurant – fast food or otherwise – had closed for Christmas Eve. "We could whip something up at my place?" Eric offered. "I mean, there's no reason we should both go back to empty apartments right away, and you're already here." As he spoke, Nell slowed the car in front of his building deliberating his offer.

"Where can I park?" she finally decided. Eric directed her to an alley beside the building, which led to an entrance to the parking garage under the building. Nell parked in Eric's usual spot, and they climbed out of the car, locking the doors behind them. Eric led Nell to the elevator, and together they rode it up to the 8th floor, grateful that none of the building's other inhabitants joined them. When they finally reached his apartment, Eric dug his keys out of his pointed shoes, where he had been forced to hide them after discovering that his costume pants had no pockets.

"If you want free food, you won't laugh," Eric warned. Nell barely suppressed a giggle. They entered the apartment and hung their coats beside the door. "Kitchen's right through here," he directed, pointing to an archway on his right as he turned to the left. "Go ahead and start poking around. I'm just going to take off these tights," he called over his shoulder.

"You need a hand?" Nell asked offhandedly. They both froze and turned to face each other. As they spoke, they stepped forward, pushing their relationship in the same direction. "I didn't mean-"

"No it's fine I-"

"I mean, it's not as if I haven't-"

"Me too, but-"

"And who knows what could-"

"Stop." Eric, standing just an arm's length from Nell, finally took control of the situation and of her hands. "Let me at least make you dinner first, and whatever happens after that...we'll call it dessert." He leaned in and kissed her before she could argue.

"What was that?" Nell echoed his earlier sentiments.

"A taste of what's to come," Eric whispered, walking back to his room. Nell turned back to the kitchen and found a bottle of red wine on the counter. She dug through a half dozen drawers before discovering the corkscrew. Opening the wine, she retrieved a pair of wine glasses from a cabinet. Eric returned to the room wearing khaki shorts and a plain red, short sleeved, button down shirt. She poured them both beverages for the evening, and he began to collect the materials he would need to cook his favorite dish.

"I hope you like spaghetti and meatballs, because it's about the only thing I can actually cook," Eric admitted. Nell smiled and joined him at the stovetop, handing him his wine and reaching across him for a loaf of bread sitting on the counter.

"I'll make some garlic bread," she explained.

"Not too garlicky," he reminded her, knowing where their night may lead. They chatted idly as they cooked, each distracted by their dishes and wishes for the hours ahead of them. As they maneuvered through the kitchen, their bodies brushed in a tantalizing dance. As it reached its peak, both the oven and stovetop timers rang. Eric served two plates, and Nell carried them to his counter, taking a seat on one of the barstools. He grabbed his wine glass and followed her.

"Bon appetit," he toasted, raising his glass to meet hers.

"You know, this isn't half bad," Nell complimented.

"What did I say about laughing at me?" Eric pointed out.

"I already got my free food, what more does a girl need?" she teased, taking her last bite.

"I'm sure I can think of something," he replied, his voice quiet. "You...um...you have a little..." he trailed off. Her brows furrowed.

"Hm?" He shook his head.

"I got it," he finished, leaning toward her and reaching out his right hand. His pointer finger rested under his chin, providing leverage for his thumb, which wiped a drop of tomato sauce from the corner of her lip. Their eyes met, and she leaned toward him, allowing him to guide her lips toward his. This kiss was slower than the two they had shared earlier in the night. He could still taste their dinner on her lips as he moved his hand to the back of her neck. Her right hand moved up to his cheek, resting on the smooth skin. He slid off his stool to move closer to her, moving his free hand onto her waist as their kiss deepened. Her free hand gripped his shirt as the hand on her neck wove into her hair. His lips trailed across her jawline and down her neck, pausing their motions to focus on her collarbone.

"No marks," she whispered, unable to add more volume to her voice. He pulled away.

"Even somewhere no one can see?" he checked, sliding his hand from her waist down to her outer thigh and pushing her dress up slightly. She gulped and pulled him back to her, speaking through her actions instead of her words. He grinned into their kiss before pulling away again, this time stepping back from her. He took both of her hands in his own and pulled her off the stool, giving her a moment to gain her balance before pulling her in the direction of his bedroom. As they reached the door, he stopped suddenly.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Absolutely," she assured, closing the distance between them. He opened the door and led her into the room. He gently removed her jacket as they sat on his bed, his hands running up and down her bare arms. His lips moved to her chest, tracing the neckline of her dress. Her head rolled back as she moaned. She unbuttoned his shirt with shaking hands, pushing it off his shoulders before running her hands over his bare chest and exploring its definition. She knew that he surfed almost every day, but she had never known how kind it was to his body until she traced every crevice. Never one to be outdone, Eric swiftly pushed Nell's dress over her hips, her stomach, her ribs, and finally her breasts. She lifted her hands from his chest in order to raise them above her head, giving him the opportunity to remove the dress completely and toss it to the floor. When their lips reconnected, Eric placed his hands slightly behind Nell, leaning forward toward her. Together, they fell back onto the mattress. He swung his legs up onto the bed and hovered over her as she did the same. She grabbed at his lower lip with her teeth, relishing in the sensual groan that escaped as a result. His hands slid onto her exposed stomach, slowly moving upward until his fingertips hit the underwire of her red strapless bra. His thumbs stroked the undersides of her breasts, slowly moving toward her nipples. Her back arched slightly, inviting his hands to slip underneath, but he grinned, keeping his hands where they were. She whimpered into his mouth, expressing her wishes.

"If I've waited two and a half years for this, I think you can handle waiting a few more minutes," he whispered, pulling away from her slightly and sliding his hands back down to her stomach. His lips followed, kissing down her torso. Each time his lips touched her bare skin, he could feel her become increasingly lost in the feelings he invoked. He reached her hips, alternating between his lips and teeth to leave his mark there as he peeled back her leggings, revealing a thin strip of festive red lace. His lips traced its lower edges, teasing her as he moved to her inner thighs, kissing each inch of her skin as it was revealed from under her leggings.

"Eric," she groaned, her chest heaving as she reveled in the sensations his lips caused. He finally managed to remove her leggings entirely and began to retrace his previous path. As soon as she could reach, Nell reached down and wove her fingers into his hair, pulling him up to her. He obliged, sliding so that his bare chest ghosted against her skin. She clumsily unbuttoned his shorts, forcing the zipper down and pushing the fabric away from her. He pressed his hips against hers as he kicked off the last item of outerwear, demonstrating his own desperation. Nell grabbed the waist band of his boxers, locking her eyes on his when he pulled away from her slightly.

"Are you sure?" he checked. She nodded, unable to trust her voice. He kissed her again, and then he reached over to the table beside his bed. Opening the top drawer, he rummaged through the various items inside until he found what he was looking for. She grabbed the condom out of his hand and tore the packaging open as he stripped off his boxers and sprang free. Her panties followed quickly. She rolled the condom onto him, and the feeling of her hands on his shaft nearly pushed him over the edge, but he held back.

He entered her slowly, and she gasped as she took him in. He began to move in and out of her, controlling his pace deliberately. As his speed increased, her chest heaved in sync with his hips and her pelvis rose to meet his. She let her head roll back, revealing her bare neck, of which his lips took advantage. He heard her moan his name, but her voice sounded distant as he focused on driving her closer to her peak. Just as she was about to climax, he slipped his hand under her back and unclasped her bra, finally releasing her breasts. As he had hoped, this movement was enough to push her over the edge, and she cried out his name while he continued to move in and out of her. A few quick thrusts later, he called out her name as he released as well, rocking his hips against hers as they rode through the climax together. The orgasm left them both panting, afraid to move and break the moment.

At last, he fell beside her, removing the condom and discarding it in a bin beside the bed. She turned her head to look at him, a soft smile spreading across her lips. He pushed her hair behind her ear, his fingers gliding across her sweat-covered forehead. He leaned in to place a gentle kiss on her lips, and her hand rose to rest on his chest as he did. He pulled at the blankets beneath them, watching as she scooted her body over them and turned onto her side. Once the blankets were free, he covered them both, turning off the lights in the room. She pushed back until her back pressed against his chest, noticing that her bare body fit perfectly into his own. He settled in beside her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and kissed her shoulder. She glanced at the digital clock across the room and realized that at some point, their night had become morning.

"Merry Christmas, Eric," she whispered.

"Merry Christmas, Nell."

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! Please review - chapter 2 (the fluffy morning after) will be posted on Christmas Day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Holiday Spirit**

**Summary:** What happens after Nell and Eric pass out the holiday gifts at the Toys for Tots program? Neric, rated M for a reason. Twoshot.

******Author's Note:** The fluffy follow-up to the intense first chapter, because this is how I picture Nell and Eric dealing with the morning after. Short but cute.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.

When Eric awoke, he felt Nell's absence before he opened his eyes. He groggily looked at the space beside him, wondering if he had imagined the previous night. As he turned over and stretched out his limbs, his eyes fell on the pile of clothing beside his bed, topped by her red lace. He looked up in time to see the door to his bathroom open. Nell emerged, wearing his red button down shirt.

"Morning," she greeted quietly.

"Morning," he replied. She smiled and bit her lower lip. He sat up in bed, leaning back against the headboard. She covered the small distance between them, sitting on the bed beside him.

"You know," he confessed, "for a minute there, I thought I had imagined last night."

"Trust me," she whispered, scooting closer to him, "that was not your imagination." She pressed her lips against his briefly.

"Good." His stomach rumbled. "Breakfast?" he asked. She giggled and nodded. "Cool. Pass me my boxers?" She made a show of thinking about his request before fulfilling it. She courteously looked away as he pulled them on. He took her hand and led her back to the kitchen, where their dinner dishes still sat on the counter. "Guess we never got around to taking care of those."

"Want me to clean those off?" Nell offered.

"Sure," Eric agreed. "I'll get started on making us something to eat." Nell collected their dishes and walked them to the sink as Eric maneuvered around her, pulling out the ingredients for pancakes. He stepped behind her and reached for a whisk behind the sink. "Let me just grab this," he trailed off, realizing that the space between them had disappeared. Their arms brushed, and he kissed the skin behind her ear. She turned off the water and leaned back into him. His arms wrapped around her waist and his chin rested on her shoulder. She reached her hand up to his cheek to guide his lips to hers. Before she could turn around, however, he pulled away and returned to mixing his ingredients. Once she recovered from the surprise of his sudden disappearance, she turned the water back on to finish washing the last dishes from their dinner. By the time she finished, he had ladled the first scoop of batter into a frying pan.

"That wasn't very nice," she scolded playfully, stepping up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. Her hands slid easily over his abdomen and chest, remembering the crevices she had already discovered. He reached on hand behind him, wrapping around her shoulders. With his free hand, he flipped the pancake, watching it rise from the pan and land neatly on its opposite side. The swiftness distracted Nell from her original intention. "Did you just flip that with one hand?" she checked. He nodded.

"Want to give it a try?" he asked. He stepped behind her again, placing her hands on the handle. They shook the pan together, checking to see if that side was ready. "It's always easier to do the second flip," he explained. "The first can be nerve-racking. You never know whether it's the right time. The second flip, on the other hand, is just a quick check. You've prepped, you've checked, and it looks like things are going to be just fine." With a quick flick of his wrists, they flipped the pancake a second time. They tilted the pan toward a plate waiting beside the stove, transferring the pancake. They laughed as they cooked enough pancakes for breakfast, becoming increasingly comfortable with their proximity after each flip.

"Counter?" Nell inquired. Eric thought for a moment.

"We could," he allowed. "Or we could take our breakfast back to bed," he suggested, lowering his voice and speaking directly into her ear. He moved his hips slightly, reminding her of the pressure she had become accustomed to after standing with him for so long. Her voice suddenly failed her. She turned her head, connecting their lips, and the rest of her body followed. "I'll take that as a yes." Eric reached for the plate with one hand, wrapping the other around her waist to hold her body against his. He began to move toward the bedroom.

"Silverware?" she reminded. He paused, placed the plate on the counter, topped it with a pair of forks, and picked it up again before continuing on his journey. Eric paused to place the plate on his night table before falling onto his bed, pulling Nell down with him. Their lips collided as she fell on top of him, her legs resting on either side of his. Difficult though it was, they held back. Neither wanted the change in their relationship to become centered on sex; before things could escalate, Nell rolled to Eric's side, resting her head on his chest, leaving his arm around her shoulders and her leg draped over his lap. Eric expressed his disappointment by jutting out his lower lip, which Nell kissed, giggling. With his free hand, Eric retrieved the plate of pancakes. They each grabbed a fork and began cutting bite-sized pieces, chatting as they ate.

"You know, you're a much better cook than you give yourself credit for," Nell commented, licking her fork clean.

"You say that, but you've only had the two dishes I can cook," he argued. The plate returned to the night table, and Eric reached for Nell's hand, which rested on top of his heart. He kissed her forehead and began singing softly. Nell turned her head upward as she recognized the lyrics of "Holly Jolly Christmas." He grinned, singing it more slowly than it was traditionally played.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing like that before," she realized when he finished. "Karaoke nights are fun and all, but this...this is really special." He kissed her again, rolling on top of her to deepen its intensity. They spent the rest of the morning alternating between talking and kissing, occasionally pushing their bodies closer but never crossing the line as they had the night before.

"We should probably get your car before anyone realizes it never left last night," she pointed out as she rolled off him again, peeling herself away from his eager hands and lips. He nodded, yet neither of them made any attempt to move.

"We're both going to need clothes, aren't we," he checked, slightly disappointed. He had become very comfortable in just his boxers, and he would be lying if he said that Nell in just his shirt was a sight he didn't appreciate. She thought for a moment, and then a mischievous smirk appeared on her face.

"For now."

**Author's Note: **In case anyone isn't familiar with it, I chose the carol Eric sings for the bridge: "oh, ho, the mistletoe, hung where you can see. Somebody waits for you; kiss her once for me." Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! I've got some fluffy Neric pieces in the works, so look out for those!


End file.
